Never Be The Same
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: !Spoiler S7! Dean est détruit depuis que Castiel a disparu, mais lorsque plusieurs mois plus tard il se retrouve nez à nez avec son ange, et que ce dernier ne se souvient plus de rien, il est déterminé à lui raviver la mémoire... OS/SongFic/Slash/Destiel/


_**Never Be The Same**_

_._

_**Pairing**_ : Dean / Castiel

_**POV :**_ Dean

_**Spoiler :**_ Saison 7

_**OS /Songfic :**_ Never be the Same – Red 3w*youtu*be/kLpQrlEXjl8 (remplacer * par .)

_****__**Disclaimer** : __Les personnages de Spn ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, mais appartiennent à notre chef à tous Eric Kripke ainsi qu'à la CW. Je ne fais biensûr aucun profit avec mes écrits !_

.

* * *

_**Never Be The Same**_

.

.

_**- Comment **__**est-ce**__** possible? **__**Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir de moi…De tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ? Cas… ?**_

Dean se força à arrêter de parcourir en tous sens le maigre espace de la chambre d'hôtel, et se planta devant l'homme.

_**- Je… Je suis désolé mais mon nom est Emmanuel… Je ne connais pas de « Cas »… Je ne « Vous » connais pas…**_ Dit l'homme en se détournant, plus perturbé qu'il ne le voudrait.

_**- Bon sang…Regarde-moi !**_ Dean attrapa l'épaule de l'homme plus violemment qu'il ne le souhaitait mais ne s'arrêta pas dans son élan et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il chercha son regard, et y plongea ses yeux.

.

**_I know you, who are you now ?  
_**_Je te connais, qui es-tu maintenant ?_

**_Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
_**_Regarde dans mes yeux si tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler_

_**Do you remember ?**  
__Te rappelles-tu ?_

.

Son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Il l'avait cru mort, bordel ! Son ange… Il l'avait vu plonger dans les eaux de la réserve municipale sans jamais en ressortir, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mince souvenir… son fameux trenchcoat…

Il l'avait vu se sacrifier sous ses yeux impuissants… Se sacrifier pour protéger la Terre…mais avant tout pour le protéger Lui…

Dean était mort une fois de plus ce jour-là…Et cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait été la pire de toutes celles qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là…pire que celle de l'enfer…

Chaque jour depuis la disparition de Son ange, cette douleur était la seule chose qu'il ressentait, mêlé à un profond dégoût pour lui-même de n'avoir pas su empêcher ça…

Chaque jour était une torture de plus et chaque nuit un enfer de plus auquel survivre… Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même...

.

**_I can see, I can still find_**  
_Je peux voir, je peux toujours trouver_

_**You're the only voice my heart can recognize**  
__Tu es la seule voix que mon coeur peut reconnaître_

_**But I can't hear you now**  
__Mais je ne peux plus t'entendre maintenant_

.

Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il se trouva là, face à lui… Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme face à lui, il avait cru à un énième mirage. Mais lorsque celui-ci avait parlé, tout son corps avait tremblé au son de cette voix… Sa voix… Celle qu'il entendait résonner dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, cette voix qui avait tant de fois prononcé son nom, crié son nom… Cette voix qui lui avait prononcé les trois petits mots les plus importants de sa vie entière, ces mots qu'il avait toujours eus besoin d'entendre sans l'admettre et qui avait déclenché en lui un torrent d'émotions… Mots que pour la première fois de sa vie Dean avait répété sans honte, pudeur ou mensonges… _« Je t'aime »_

Car seule « cette » voix pouvait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions, autant d'amour… Car sans elle, sans « Lui », il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide…

Et cette voix, il venait de l'entendre de nouveau…

L'envie de le serrer contre lui le tenaillait. Il avait besoin d'un contact, besoin de s'imprégner de sa chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué, de l'odeur si caractéristique de la peau de l'ange, besoin…

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pire ! Il ne se rappelait même pas de son propre nom !

Était-ce une punition divine ? Avait-il était damné ? Était-il déchu et condamné à ne se souvenir de rien de ce qu'avait été sa vie ? Non, se souvenir de sa vie d'Ange, tout en ne l'étant plus aurait-été une punition bien pire pour lui…

Alors peut-être était-ce juste le contrecoup de son retour sur Terre ? Une amnésie temporaire en quelque sorte…

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué pour lui ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? N'avait-il dont pas le droit à un peu de bonheur comme le commun des mortels ? À croire que non…

.

**_I'll never be the same_**  
_Je ne serais plus jamais le même_  
**_I'm caught inside the memories_**  
_Je suis piégé à l'intérieur des souvenirs_

**_The promises, Our yesterdays  
_**_Les promesses, Nos hiers_  
_**When I belonged to you**  
__Où je t'appartenais_

_**I just can't walk away**  
__Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner_

_**'Cause after loving you**  
__Car après t'avoir aimé_

_**I can never be the same**  
__Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même_

_._

Le regard encré de celui céruléen de son ange, il se rapprocha aussi près de lui que possible, tout en gardant un léger espace pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_**- Cas… Tu t'appelles Cas… Enfin Castiel plus précisément…**_ Lui dit-il doucement. _**Mon nom, c'est Dean…Et nous étions très…proche… **_Finit-il dans un souffle, tant il était bouleversé d'être si près de l'être qu'il chérissait tant…

Et c'est d'une voix désespérée face à l'absence de réaction de l'ange qu'il enchaîna.

_**- Ces noms ne te disent vraiment rien ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas !**_ Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question, tant rien dans le regard de l'ange ne lui laissait d'espoir.

L'homme hocha négativement la tête et Dean sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé… Pas encore…

_**- Moi je me souviens de tout, de ton véritable nom, de tes…origines, de ta foutue famille d'emplumée, mais plus, je me souviens de nous ! Fais ce que tu as toujours fais Cas… Lis en moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et lis en moi… Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et mon âme t'appartient…alors lis-là Cas… Lis mon âme et souviens-toi… Souviens-toi, je t'en prie ! **_Le supplia-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

Mais bien qu'il le dévisagea un long moment en silence, rien de ce que Dean espérait plus que tout ne se produisit. Pas d'étincelles dans le regard de l'homme, pas de chaleur caractéristique à l'intérieur de lui comme chaque fois que l'ange lisait son âme, pas de penchement de tête sur le côté caractérisant si bien son incompréhension…

Non rien ne se produisit car il avait tout oublié…de lui…d'eux…de leur complicité… de leur passion …de leur Amour…

Cette constatation lui vrilla le cœur et c'est avec un immense désespoir qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

A ce contact, l'homme eu un mouvement de recul mais Dean le retint en plaçant ses mains dans sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres davantage contre les siennes. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge tant le bonheur de se contact était puissant. La vie coulait de nouveau dans ses veines…Enfin il se sentait entier… Il radoucit peu à peu son baiser, se faisant plus tendre, savourant chaque centimètre de la douceur de ces lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué…

Il s'écarta légèrement, à contrecœur cela-dit, et posa son front contre celui de son ange, savourant ce bien-être enfin retrouvé…

Étonnement, l'homme ne bougeait plus, il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir…non… il attendait…semblant pensif…

_**- C'est…étrange…**_ Finit par dire ce dernier d'une voix hachurée par l'incompréhension. _**Je ne… Je ne comprends pas… Je ne vous connais pas, même si vous semblez en être persuadé, et pourtant… Et pourtant je ne vous crains pas, pire, je sens… Je sens que j'ai confiance en vous…**_

Dean sentit une lueur d'espoir l'envahir, et, résolu à faire retrouver la mémoire à son ange par tous les moyens, plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien…

_**- Alors continue…**_ Dit-il doucement. _**Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi te rappeler…**_

Malgré l'urgence que Dean ressentait à cet instant, il attendit néanmoins, la réponse de son ange. Le brusquer ne servirait à rien… Il voulait le retrouver, surtout pas le faire fuir…

.

**_And how can I pretend I never knew you?_**  
_Et comment pourrais-je prétendre que je ne t'ai jamais connu ?_

**_Like it was all a dream, no_**  
_Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, non_

**_I know, I'll never forget  
_**_Je sais, je n'oublierais jamais_

**_The way I always felt with you beside me_**

_La façon dont je me sentais toujours avec toi à mes cotés_

**_And how you loved me then_**  
_Et comment tu m'aimais alors_

.

L'homme le fixa un moment du regard, puis finalement hocha la tête.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Dean, qui, se faisant violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, reposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange. Cette fois-ci l'homme ne recula pas, et Dean l'encercla de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, collant son torse au sien. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement son dos avant de remonter sur sa nuque tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

Bon sang ce que ça avait pu lui manquer ! Il avait l'impression d'être parcouru par des milliers de petites décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

L'ange toujours stoïque jusque-là, frissonna lorsque la bouche de Dean descendit le long de son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant tendrement.

Dean passa ses mains sous le pull de l'ange, et caressa sa peau, retrouvant sa merveilleuse chaleur et de nouveau l'homme frissonna et posa cette fois-ci une main sur son bras. Dean attrapa cette dernière et la porta à ses lèvres dans un élan d'amour… Amour que, il espérait, il retrouvait bientôt complètement…

Gardant cette main dans la sienne, il le conduisit jusqu'au lit, l'y installant avant de s'allonger contre lui et de replonger sur ses lèvres fougueusement.

Il s'écarta à bout de souffle et gémit dans le cou de l'ange.

_**- Oh je t'en prie Cas… souvient-toi…revient-moi…**_

_._

**_I'll never be the same_**  
_Je ne serais plus jamais le même_  
**_I'm caught inside the memories_**  
_Je suis piégé à l'intérieur des souvenirs_

_**The promises, Our yesterdays**  
__Les promesses, Nos hiers_  
_**When I belonged to you**  
__Où je t'appartenais_

_**I just can't walk away**  
__Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner_

_**'Cause after loving you**  
__Car après t'avoir aimé_

_**I can never be the same**  
__Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même_

_._

Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux.

_**- J'essaie Dean…j'essaie… **_

Dean gémit de nouveau et se remit en quête de son bonheur, embrassant son ange avec l'énergie du désespoir qui pesait en lui tout en le déshabillant.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, il avait besoin de plus de contact, de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne, d'embrasser chaque partie de ce corps qu'il aimait tant…Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre… Il était sa drogue, son sang, sa vie…et il allait le lui rappeler…

Les mains de l'homme caressaient doucement son dos du bout des doigts, hésitant, tandis que Dean embrassait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau maintenant accessible.

Oui, Dean allait lui rappeler à quel point il l'aimait, lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué, lui faire comprendre que sans lui il n'était plus le même et ne le serait plus jamais…

Il allait l'aimer comme jamais il l'avait aimé, le faire sien de nouveau car jamais plus il ne pourrait le laisser partir…

Et même si cela prenait des jours, des mois, des années, il lui reviendrait…

_**- Ne te souviens donc tu pas de tout cet amour Cas… de tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi ? De toutes ces caresses, de tous ces baisers, de toute cette passion que nous avons partagée ? **_

Dean n'attendait pas de réponse de l'homme, il voulait simplement l'aider à réveiller ses souvenirs. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'ange lui répondit, il en sursauta et se stoppa.

_**- Je…je ne sais pas…c'est…étrange…Comme une impression…de déjà vu ou…Oh je ne sais plus…**_ Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre… _**Tout…ce que je sais…c'est… Ne t'arrête pas Dean !**_ Finit-il en vrillant leurs regards l'un à l'autre.

Dean sentit alors son sang parcourir ses veines à toutes vitesses, le brûlant comme de la lave en fusion.

Tout espoir n'était pas vain !

Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son compagnon et les dévora férocement. Seulement cette fois-ci l'homme y répondit également tout en l'encerclant de ses bras. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand leurs désirs entrèrent en contact pour la première fois et Dean l'accentua en frottant son bassin au sien réitérant ainsi ses gémissements.

L'homme haletait sous ses caresses quand il le supplia…

_**- Je t'en prie Dean… aide-moi…aide-moi à me souvenir…Aime-moi…**_

_**- Oh Cas'…je t'aime tellement…**_ Gémit Dean en le faisant sien aussi tendrement que possible.

_**- Je t'aime tellement…**_ Répéta-t-il encore et encore tandis qu'il accentuait ses mouvements.

Allongé sur son torse, les mains de son compagnon agrippées à ses épaules, leurs regards perdus l'un en l'autre, Dean répétait sa litanie tandis que l'homme gémissait sous ses coups de reins.

L'ange fut le premier à se laisser submerger par le plaisir, hurlant un _« Dean »_ qui résonnait encore dans la pièce quand ce dernier le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en plongeant une énième fois sur ses lèvres.

**_You led me here, But then I watched you disappear  
_**_Tu m'as mené ici, Mais je t'ai vu disparaitre_

**_You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time_**  
_Tu as laissé ce vide à l'intérieur et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière_

**_No, stay_**  
_Non, reste_

**_Nothing compares to you, Nothing compares to you_**  
_Rien ne t'est comparable, Rien ne t'est comparable_

_**I can't let you go, I can't let you go**  
__Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

**_I can't let you..._**  
_Je ne peux pas te laisser _

.

Le silence régnait maintenant dans la chambre, silence que seules leurs respirations haletantes venaient troubler.

Dean s'était laissé retomber sur le corps de son compagnon et écoutait simplement son cœur battre un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine, savourant le bonheur infini qui le submergeait. L'homme quant à lui, caressait tendrement le dos de Dean en des arabesques compliquées, la tête penchée de sorte à ce que son visage soit enfui dans les cheveux de son amant.

Aucun des deux n'osait parler, de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Et surtout pas Dean, qui craignait plus que tout, de se retrouver quelques heures en arrière, lorsqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec son ange amnésique. Ou pire, quelques jours en arrière… _« Sans »_ son ange…

_**- Je ne le supporterais pas…**_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cette simple pensée…

.

**_I'll never be the same_**  
_Je ne serais plus jamais le même_

**_Not after loving you_**  
_Pas après t'avoir aimé_

**_Not after loving you, no_**  
_Pas après t'avoir aimé, non_

.

En réponse à son aveu l'homme resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

_**- Dean…**_ L'appela-t-il doucement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il n'aurait pas la force de…

_**- Dean…Regardes moi…**_ L'appela-t-il de nouveau.

Dean dû se faire violence pour se redresser, et plongea son regard terrorisé par ce qu'il allait y découvrir dans celui de son compagnon.

.

**_I just can't walk away_**  
_Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner_

**_No I can't walk away_**  
_Non je ne peux pas m'éloigner_

**_From you_**  
_.De toi_

Une esquisse de sourire, timide, souleva les lèvres de l'homme, tandis que son regard se fit plus profond, plus brillant.

Une main vint se placer tendrement sur la joue de Dean…

_**- Je t'aime Dean… **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_


End file.
